New Year's Love Unleashed
by Terra Sekora
Summary: It's New Year's Eve! Kag and Inu fight with their conciouses, what will happen? KagInu


New Year's Love  
  
By: Terra Secora  
  
Terra: Hey, this is just a lil quick fic I wrote for New Year's Eve!  
  
Disclaimer: Why should I bother. Who would think a 13 yr old girl could own Inuyasha anyways.  
  
Chapter 1: The Only Chapter There Is!  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well in her time and sighed. She had just yelled at Inuyasha to get home for New Year's Eve.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Inuyasha, I gotta go home for tonight." said Kagome this morning. Sango and the others nodded, knowing what day it was. "What's your excuse this time wench?" was the response. "Inuyasha, have you forgotten what day it is?" said Miroku, sipping tea by the fire pit. Inuyasha blinked. "I take it you have..." "It's New Year's Eve!" Shippo piped up. Kagome nodded. "New Year's wha?" Everyone facefaulted. "New Year's Eve is the last day of the year. The next day is the first day of the new year. Thus the name, New Year's Eve." explained Sango. "It is a time to spend with the ones you care about to go over the year's memories. It's also a start for new beginnings."  
  
Inuyasha feh'd and stomped out of Kaede's hut. Miroku laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry about him. That's just his way of saying you can go." "Thanks Miroku." she said. Well, she was thankful untill his hand went a little TOO low for her liking. *thwap whack* Miroku had gotten a slap from Kagome and a whack from Hiraikotsu.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
As Kagome walked towards the well, she said outloud a thought. "I'm so glad everyone else understands about me leaving..." A red blur leaped besides the well. "But a certain dog boy obviously doesn't!" she said louder. "Hmpf. Who'd wanna spend a holiday with a hot-tempered wench like you?" Inuyasha said. "My family! So why don't you go spend this with Fluf- er Sesshomaru!" "And let him try to kill me every 5 seconds? Not a chance!" He reached out to stop her. "OSWUARI!" *wham!* "Ja ne Inuyasha, and Happy New Year!" With that, Kagome leaped into the well.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
For the rest of the day, Kagome and her family went through this year's pictures, remembering the events. At 11:30pm, she escaped her grandpa's yearly "purifying" ritual and went to her room to think. However, her thoughts continued to stray towards a hanyou. 'Yes, I'm sure of it. I DO love Inuyasha. But how to tell him? He's still in love with Kikyo...' she thought. 'Face it Kagome, he'll never think any more of you than a mere shard detector.' she told herself. 'NO! YOU face it girl! He's stuck on you, and you know it! How about those times when he hugged you?' demanded a voice in her head.  
  
'He was stealing my shards.' she replied dully. 'But what about when he thought you were dead? He's gone beserk many times!' the voice was stubborn. 'Who's side are you on? You're my concious!' 'I'm on the side of love, baby! Muwahahaha!' Kagome sighed. 'Whoever knew my inner self was so demented?' The voice laughed maniacally.  
  
~Feudal Era~ ~11:40pm~  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree near the well.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"It is a time to spend with the ones you care about..."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Those were Sango's words. 'No one cares about a hanyou...' he thought sadly. 'Kagome does!' argued a voice. 'Who are you?!' 'I'm your concious!' 'Feh, whatever. She does not. Kikyo does...' 'Kikyo is a whore!' Inuyasha flinched. 'Don't you do that! You know she is! Who would drag their lover to Hell with them?!' the voice yelled. 'Yes, you do still have to avenge her, but Kikyo has no right to take your life! She is dead, and you must face that fact!' 'You gotta point there...but she might not love me!' 'You're right for once, she might, but might not. But you'll never know untill you tell! And if you don't, I swear I will make your life a living Hell!'  
  
'Ok, I love her...she's so full of life, whereas Kikyo...' '...Is a clay pot.' 'Pot??' 'Duh. She's made of clay and you always did say she was cold looking, as if she was hollow. Thus, she is a pot.' 'I'll tell her now!' Inuyasha jumped into the well.  
  
*~*  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the well. '11:50...' she thought. She had planned on telling Inuyasha how she felt about him, but now she wasn't so sure. 'WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?' yelled her concious. "What AM I waiting for?" Kagome asked outloud. "Me?" came a voice in the well. Kagome jumped a little, lost her balance, and fell in. She waited to hit the cold floor, but it never came, and she was in warm arms. Looking up, she opened her eyes to meet amber ones.  
  
Time seemed to stand still, yet the clicking of Kagome's watch showed that it hadn't.  
  
5.....  
  
"DO IT!" yelled Kagome's concious.  
  
4......  
  
'DO IT!' yelled Inuyasha's.  
  
3......  
  
Their faces got closer...  
  
2......  
  
'KISS HIM/HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled both conciousness.  
  
1.  
  
Their lips met. The kiss was gentle, but filled with the passion that burned in their hearts.  
  
Outside, fireworks lit the sky, but the two didn't seem to notice. Seperating for breath, Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"New Year's Eve. The start of new beginnings." he said.  
  
END!  
  
Terra: *sniff* Awww......  
  
REview peeps plz! 


End file.
